


Hold On To You *Adam Driver Fanfiction*

by yummycastiel



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycastiel/pseuds/yummycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*AU where Adam is not a famous actor* <br/>Rowan Nemeh never expected to find someone like Adam, and Adam never expected to find someone like Rowan. They are both so drawn to each other, so different, and so, so not going to happen. Well, according to Rowan's friends. Adam just isn't built to hold onto things, let alone people, so how's he going to convince everyone that he's going to keep Rowan for good? How will he convince her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rowan.

I was never one for parties. It’s not that I didn’t like them, I just happened to be no good at them. And these huge parties? Even worse. I was awkward and never knew what to say, or how to look and stand, which is why I clung to my friends like my life depended on it. The music blared out through the whole house, shaking the ground and my head. My friends chattered around me despite not being able to even hear one another. 

‘’What did you just say?!’’ I yelled at my friend Liza who had mouthed something at me. My friend pulled me closer to her and this time yelled straight into my ear.

‘’That guy over there!’’ She cried, ‘’He’s been staring at you for the past ten minutes!’’ I felt myself stiffen and a nervous smile played on my lips. I shook my head, but Liza urged me to turn around, and when I did, I whipped back around, cheeks heating up. She was not joking whatsoever. I hadn’t even given the guy a good look because as soon as I met his gaze, I had turned around. 

‘’No way, he’s probably just looking at all of us.’’ I yelled back at her. Liza gave me a cheeky smile, and went back to talking to our other two companions. I felt the guy’s eyes upon me, but I dared not look back. From what I had seen, he was tall, had dark hair and eyes to match. I stole a glance behind me again, this time I stared at him longer. His face was pale, but very handsome and he was still looking straight at me. Again, I whipped back around, cheeks heating up even more. After a few seconds I had forgotten what he looked like, my mind was whirling so fast. I longed to look back again, but I didn’t.

‘’I didn’t see him clearly, is he cute?” I asked Liza. Liza’s eyes flicked to the stranger behind me and she smiled and gave me a nod.

‘’He’s a looker alright.’’ She stated. I felt my heart skip a beat. I had never experienced something like this before, having a guy be so blatantly interested in me. That sort of thing just never seemed to happen. ‘’Oh damn, he’s getting up!’’ Liza said suddenly, and my eyes widened.

‘’Is he coming over here?” I started, starting to get nervous. I was never any good at small talk. Liza nodded, and then shook her head quickly.

‘’He turned the other way.’’ She replied, and I felt my heart drop. Oh well. Should’ve seen that coming. ‘’But he was definitely staring at you.’’ This time I just shrugged. It was whatever. I let out a sigh that Liza noticed and she gave me a small pat on the shoulder. 

‘’I’m gonna go to the bathroom.’’ I mouthed to my friends, and they all nodded. I got up and made my way through the crowd of dancing people, bodies colliding with mine as I squeezed through. The bathroom door was open and I stepped inside, locking the door behind me as I took a deep breath.   
‘’Hey, this bathroom is occupied kid.’’ Said a disgruntled voice. I screamed as I caught a glimpse of a man standing in front of the toilet doing his business. 

‘’Oh god I’m so sorry!’’ I cried, keeping my eyes tightly shut as my hand flew for the door handle. I shook the door but it didn’t open. I tried again. Nothing. I felt panic rising up within me as the man’s voice said: ‘’You gonna leave or what?’’ I gulped.

‘’I’m s-sorry, it’s locked!’’ I mumbled, fumbling with the doorknob. 

‘’Then unlock it, kid!’’ He said as I heard the zip of his pants being done up. 

‘’I did! But it’s stuck!’’ I cried as I tried in vain to open the door. 

‘’Here, let me.’’ Said the guy, and he placed a large hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me away from the door. Shit, this guy is tall. He hunched over and struggled with the door. It didn’t budge. This time he shoved the door, trying to push it open. Nothing. ‘’This door is really fucking stuck.’’ Said the man, laughing, and he turned around. My jaw dropped.

‘’You’re the guy that was staring at me!’’ I cried out, and immediately I wanted to take back what I had said. Way to fucking go, Rowan. The guy arched his eyebrow good-naturedly. There was no mistaking him. He was tall, very, very tall, and had gorgeous wavy jet-black hair that curled past his big ears. His eyes that were boring into mine were a soft brown colour, and he had a long elegant nose. He had the beginnings of moustache on his upper lip and some dark stubble beneath his chin. He was so much more handsome up close. I felt my heart start to speed up. 

‘’Well nice to meet you too, kid.’’ He laughed, leaning back against the wall. I smiled sheepishly. 

‘’Sorry.’’ I murmured, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. 

‘’But you’re not wrong.’’ Said the man, giving me a smile, ‘’I was definitely staring.’’ I felt my cheeks go red, and I mumbled something unrecognizable. ‘’I’m Adam. Adam Driver.’’ He said finally, offering his great big hand. I took it. His hand engulfed mine, and it was warm to touch. 

‘’Rowan Nemeh.’’ I replied, plucking up the courage to look him in the eye. 

‘’Good to know that I’m stuck in a bathroom with a pretty girl.’’ Observed Adam, winking at me, and I laughed. 

‘’Why don’t we focus on getting out of here, I really don’t like enclosed places.’’ I stated. I was painfully aware of how close I was to Adam. He was big, and he took up most of the space in the bathroom, long limbs awkwardly positioned so that he wasn’t intruding on my personal space. He was aware of it too. 

‘’Good idea kid.’’ He said, and he banged on the door. ‘’HEY! OPEN UP!’’ I flinched, but I giggled.

‘’No one’s gonna hear us with that music.’’ I pointed out and Adam chuckled. 

‘’Good point. I’ll text my friend.’’ He replied, taking out his phone and typing something out quickly. Once he had finished, he gave me a glance. ‘’Since we’re both stuck in here for a little bit, we might as well have some conversation.’’ I nodded. ‘’Tell me about yourself!’’ He exclaimed, giving me an adorable smile. I raised my eyebrows.

‘’I don’t know what to say…’’ I murmured shyly, focusing on my hands instead of Adam’s pointed stare. 

‘’Í’ll start then, kid.’’ He said, ‘’Well, my name is Adam, as you already know, I’m 28 years old, I am an artist and also an actor in theatre. I’m good friends with the host of this party and I almost didn’t come but I’m sure glad I did.’’ He finished off, throwing me another dazzling smile. My heart did a few somersaults. 

‘’Okay, well, you know my name,’’ I mused, ‘’I’m 24 years old and I am a journalist for this small magazine, I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of it, and my friends made me come to the party tonight.’’ 

‘’I’m sure glad they did.’’ Adam added cheekily. I finally realized that he was a lot closer to me than he had been a few moments before. I gulped, but all of the sudden, there was a bang at the door.

‘’Back up out of the way Adam!” came a voice from outside. 

‘’Adam? Who’s Adam?” My friends voices rang out and I groaned inwardly. The door shook with the effort of Benji, the host of the party, who was trying to break down the door. Adam backed up against me, shielding me from the door as it sprang open, sending bits of painted wood everywhere. 

‘’Adam!’’ Cried Benji, and when he caught sight of me behind Adam, he blinked in surprise. ‘’Rowan? What are you doing here?” 

‘’Yeah Rowan, what are you doing here?” questioned my other friend, Kat, placing her hands on her hips like a disapproving mother. Before I could answer, Adam took a few steps away from me and grinned at Benji.

‘’You know Rowan?” He asked incredulously. 

‘’ ‘Course, she’s a good friend of mine.’’ Said the host as I hurried out of the bathroom behind Adam. 

‘’Why didn’t you introduce me to her before?” Adam protested comically, and Benji snorted.

‘’Never thought about it.’’ He replied, ‘’So do you two wanna tell me what you guys were doing in the bathroom alone?’ I felt my cheeks go red once more.

‘’Oh no it wasn’t like that at all!” I cried, my hands flying to my face, ‘’I accidentally walked in on Adam and fucked up the door!” Benji cast Kat, Liza, and my other friend; Ryder, a knowing look. 

‘’Sure it was.’’ They all said, and I gave Adam a hopeless look. The man shrugged, giving me a sneaky grin and I giggled. 

‘’Now that we got out of the bathroom,’’ Began Ryder, ‘’We can finally go home, I am so tired!” She cried, tugging at Kat’s hand. ‘’Thanks for inviting us Benj!’’ Benji waved at us as we turned to leave, when suddenly I felt someone take my arm. I turned to see Adam. His hand took up almost my entire forearm. 

‘’Hey, before you go-‘’ He started, but Kat had grabbed my arm and pulled me out of Adam’s grasp. 

‘’Hey! Kat!’’ I protested, looking back at Adam as I was dragged away. The surge of people around us cut us off from each other, but Adam battled his way through, trying to get to me. He called out my name, but I was gone, and I had lost sight of him.

~ ~ ~ 

‘’What was that for?’’ I cried at Kat, who had turned around once we had hopped in a cab. She blinked in surprise.

‘’What?” I huffed in annoyance.

‘’Adam was talking to me and you just dragged me away from him!’’ Kat rolled her eyes.

‘’I’m sorry, I was just really eager to get out of there.’’ She pointed out, ‘’Besides, you can call him.’’ I shook my head.

‘’I didn’t get his number!’’ Kat was silent in her apology. I sighed sadly. Was I going to ever see him again?


	2. Chapter 2

Adam

I honestly wanted to slap myself. How had I let her get away? All I had to do was reach out and-. I groaned as I helped Benji pick up trash that had been left behind by the guests. She was so, so pretty, but everything had gone by so fast, it all seemed like a blur. I was scared I was going to forget what she looked like. I struggled to recall her features. She was one of those people that you might not look first to in a crowd, but once you did, you couldn’t tear your look away. Rowan had had shoulder length brown hair, no, red hair, no golden hair? All three actually. She had brown eyes like me, but they were different too. They were brown, but they weren’t just brown. They were a brilliant mix of chocolate and chestnut. Her eyes were hazel, but they weren’t just hazel. They were the colour of the earth, like copper against honey. Her eyes were bronze, but they weren’t just bronze. They sparkled like a ray of light shining through a raindrop. 

I was actually smitten. 

She was small too, barely reaching my shoulders. I remembered that she had freckles dappling her coffee-cream coloured skin and she had a dimple on her left cheek. She was dressed comfortably, in simple black skinny jeans and a flowy party top, but she looked so good. 

‘’What’s up with you, man?” Benji asked, and my gaze focused once more on my friend. 

‘’I don’t know.’’ I replied slowly, smiling to myself. Benji smirked.

‘’I’m guessing you got Rowan’s number.’’ I rolled my eyes.

‘’I actually didn’t.’’ I grumbled forlornly, but suddenly an idea popped up in my head. ‘’Hey, you got her number don’t you?’’

‘’I don’t know, do I?’’ Benji said shrugging, going back to sweeping. I dropped the garbage bag I had been holding and crossed the room quickly to his side.

‘’You do! You have to!’’ I exclaimed, grabbing his hand, ‘’Give it to me.’’ Benji wrenched his arm out of my hand.

‘’Nah bro, I know how it’s gonna end up, and I actually care about her feelings.’’ Benji explained. I clenched my fists. 

‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’ I asked, almost whining. 

‘’I mean that you’re just looking to get down her pants and that’s it! I’m not gonna let you fuck her up, man!’’ Benji cried. I shook my head. 

‘’So you’re saying that I’m an asshole that can’t stick to one girl.’’ I asked. I wish I hadn’t. ‘’Don’t answer that, I know the answer.’’ I said before Benji could say anything. ‘’Í know what I am.’’ I started, ‘’But I’ll be better this time! She’s different!” 

‘’You’ve said that about four different girls Adam.’’ Benji pointed out and flung my hands in the air. Now I was getting pissed off.

‘’You’re making me sound like an asshole Benj!’’ I exclaimed.

‘’That’s because you are an asshole.’’

‘’Yeah I know.’’ I muttered, finally turning away from my friend. 

 

Rowan.

‘’Give me one reason why I can’t get his number.’’ I snapped at Benji two days after the party over the phone. I heard him sigh over the phone.

‘’I could give you like thirty reasons,’’ He began, ‘’Ro, Adam just isn’t built to hold on to people you know? He goes through girls like I go through fucking underwear.’’ 

‘’You’re being really rude.’’ I growled, ‘’Adam is nice!’’ 

‘’You don’t know him!’’

‘’I want to though!’’ I cried. 

‘’Rowan, I’m being serious. His exes are all basically sluts, okay? You can do so much better than him.’’ At this, I said nothing. ‘’Rowan?’’ Benji asked.

‘’Whatever Benji.’’ I said, ‘’See you around.’’ And before he could reply, I hung up the phone. I thought Adam was his friend! How could he say that sort of stuff about him? Adam seemed so sweet. 

But I had been wrong before about guys, and drastically so. 

I put down my phone and absently gazed out the window at the rising sun. I could barely even remember what he looked like, the party two days ago had gone by so fast. My empty apartment that I shared with Liza was cold and I curled the blanket around myself. I was so bored. Meeting Adam was probably the most exciting thing that had happened to me in a long time. 

My phone buzzed and I looked down at it.

Don’t forget to water the plants –Liza

I cursed as I flew up from my spot on the couch and hurried to the door. I had to do this now or else I wouldn’t do it at all. I glanced down at myself. I was hardly fit to go outside. I was dressed in the shorts I had slept in, and an oversized shirt. I huffed and wedged on my shoes and hurried outside. The sun hit me and I scrunched my eyes, blinded. The air was still cool, but I could tell it was going to be warmer later on.

As I sprayed the flowers with cool water, I heard the roar of a motorcycle coming down the road. I turned my head instinctively to look, and I my eyes widened when I saw Adam speeding down my street. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt, and his helmet was, incidentally, not on his head. His eyes were on me, and he looked almost as shocked as I did. We stared at each other for a good 3 seconds until he suddenly crashed into a pole. 

‘’Adam!!’’ I screamed, my hands flying to my mouth as Adam’s motorcycle went spinning off, leaving Adam crumpled at the foot of the pole. I ran towards him, heart lurching when I saw him struggle to sit up. I leaned down next to him and saw that his face was bright red. 

‘’Fuck, that hurt like a bitch.’’ He muttered in an embarrassed tone, giving me a quick glance. 

‘’Oh my god, are you okay?” I squeaked, taking his face in my hands, looking him over frantically. Blood was trickling down his forehead, and his arms were covered in scrapes and road burn. Adam put his hand on mine, forcing a smile. 

‘’I’m fine kid, just a small fall.’’ I let go of his face quickly, realizing how close I was to him, and I stared at him.

‘’You could’ve been killed!’’ I cried, grabbing his black helmet and waving it in his face, ‘’you should have been wearing your god damn helmet!’’ Adam bowed his head and took the helmet in his bruised hands. 

‘’Relax kid, I’m alive aren’t I?’’ My heart was still beating fast from the scare and I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. 

‘’Where else are you hurt?” I asked. Adam shrugged and he attempted to get up, but he groaned in pain and clutched at his side. 

‘’Guessing my ribs, and I’m pretty sure I got a scrape on my stomach.’’ 

‘’Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?” I asked again as I hauled his motorcycle onto my front lawn. He shook his head. 

‘’No thanks kid, I’d rather not sit in an emergency room for five hours.’’ I frowned and put my hands on my hips as I stood over him. 

‘’You’re lucky that I know first aid pretty well then.’’ I gave him my hand, ‘’Let me help you up.’’ Adam gave me a crooked smile and he took my hand. I lifted him (or he lifted himself, I couldn’t do much) and let him lean on me as we hobbled towards my front door. His weight pressed down upon me, and I realized just how much bigger he was than me, and I also realized exactly how close he was. I felt my heart flutter, but I pushed the feelings away. We finally collapsed onto the couch, breathing hard from the effort and I stood up and hurried to find my first aid kit.

‘’I can’t believe you weren’t wearing your helmet.’’ I muttered as I sat down next to Adam, and he sighed. 

‘’Next time I will, doll, don’t worry,’’ He replied, wincing as I applied some alcohol to the scrapes on his arms, ‘’and this was technically your fault, you know.’’ I stared at him.

‘’How would this be my fault?’’ I demanded, and Adam laughed.

‘’If you hadn’t distracted me, maybe I wouldn’t have crashed.’’ I felt my cheeks burning red when I realized that he wasn’t exactly in the wrong. 

‘’I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry.’’ I murmured, feeling guilty and I felt Adam take my hand.

‘’Hey, kid, I’m only joking. Don’t beat yourself up about it.’’ He was still holding my hand. ‘’Besides, I’m here under your care, so I should be better in no time!’’ I laughed lightly and slipped my hand out of his grip. We settled into comfortable silence as I wiped at the blood on his forehead and covered it in a bandage to stop the bleeding. Once I had finished cleaning his scrapes, I decided I finally needed to address his ribs and stomach. Much to my dismay. 

‘’Um,’’ I started bashfully, ‘’I’m gonna need you to take off you’re shirt.’’ Adam smirked at me.

‘’Dang, that was quicker than I expected.’’ I slapped him lightly but smiled. Adam slowly started to take off his bloody white shirt, but he cringed and I leapt forward. 

‘’Here, let me help.’’ I said softly. I sat closer to him, in-between his long legs and slowly but surely helped him pull his shirt over his head. His eyes met mine, and I realized that we were so close to one another, that I could hear his low breathing. I said nothing, scared that my voice would betray me and shake, so I locked gazes with him. His lips were right there, they were so, so close. He was staring at my own mouth now.

‘’God, you’re gorgeous.’’ Adam whispered and I leapt back, my face flaming, 

‘’Adam, hey, why don’t I just make sure your ribs aren’t broken okay?’’ I stuttered, avoiding his gaze as I heard him chuckle to himself. I placed my hands on his toned stomach and felt for his ribs. If my face could get any more red, it probably did. He was absolutely perfect. His chest was big and strong, and his toned abs seemed cut from white marble. When my hands met his skin, I was surprised at how warm he was, and how soft his skin was. I risked a glance up at Adam, only to see his eyes fixed on me. I looked down again and did what I was supposed to do.

‘’Ribs are just slightly bruised.’’ I stated, ‘’Just relax for the next couple of weeks.’’

‘’Whatever you say, doctor.’’ Adam said cheekily as I then started to clean the red, angry scrape that was on his abdomen. The whole time, I was entirely aware of Adam’s eyes on me, and when I finally finished, I met his gaze. 

‘’There, all better.’’ I said cheerily and Adam examined my work.

‘’Thank you so much.’’ He said, looking at me again, ‘’don’t know what I would’ve done without you, kid.’’ I waved him off with my hand and gave him a sheepish smile.

‘’Just be more careful next time, please?’’ I pleaded, ‘’I don’t want you to get hurt again.’’ This time, Adam was the one with the red cheeks. His eyed widened at my plea, as if surprised that I cared about his well-being.

‘’Of course kid, I’ll be more careful.’’ He promised. Afterwards he said: ‘’so, are you comfortable?’’ I laughed timidly at the position we were in. He was half-sitting, half-lying down on my couch, and I was sat on his lap at an effort to help him. 

‘’Oh, sorry, I was just getting off-‘’ I managed, until Adam cut me off with one swift movement. He sat up quickly, and put his hands around my waist, pulling me against him. I toppled onto him, my hands on his sturdy chest and I yelped in surprise. 

‘’Don’t apologize so much, kid.’’ He breathed in my ear, ‘’I like it like this, don’t you?’’ I shivered as I felt his lips touch my ear. He looked at me know, his mouth inches from mine as he softly hummed. I was transfixed by him, knowing that I shouldn’t, but I didn’t want to move for anything in the world. This was all too quick, I just met him a few days ago! 

‘’Yeah, this is nice.’’ I breathed without thinking. There was something there, something since the moment I saw him at that party that made me want to be near him. I ran my hand down his chest, feeling his muscled abdomen, smoothing down every bump and crevice. Adam pulled me impossibly closer to him, now his lips were right there, I could feel his hot breath on my mouth. My eyes were on his mouth, but I could feel his gaze on me. We both leaned in and-

The door rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowan. 

 

‘’You’ve got to be joking.’’ muttered Adam, his breath hot on my face. I pulled away from him quickly, cheeks burning and grasped my hands together, stomach churning. 

‘’I should probably get that.’’ I managed to croak, unable to meet Adam’s eyes. I was almost trembling with nerves as I headed towards the door. What was I thinking? I barely even knew this guy! I took a deep, calming breath, hand on the door knob, and I turned it. Liza poked her head in, a confused look on her face.

‘’Ro, why is there a motorcycle on our lawn?’’ She asked, and before I could reply, her eyes settled on something, no, someone behind me. She gasped, and pushed past me abruptly. 

‘’Liza, I can explain-‘’ I began, but Liza waved me down as she approached Adam, who had just decided to put on his shirt. Adam gave Liza and I a confident smile, emphasizing and flexing his toned muscles as he pulled on his shirt. Cocky bastard. 

‘’That’s my bike, I apologize.’’ Adam said, leaning over and taking Liza’s hand and shaking it, ‘’I’m Adam, remember? From the party?’’ Liza stared at him, and then at me, and then back at Adam. 

‘’Yes I remember…’’ She said, trailing off, still unsure what to make off this. An uncontrollable smile formed on my face as I watched Liza put the pieces together. ‘’What are you doing here, exactly? If you don’t mind me asking.’’ Adam smiled. 

‘’I crashed my motorcycle, and Rowan was nice enough to help and stitch me up.’’

‘’Ah, that explains the shirtlessness I assume.’’ Liza mused, giving me a sideways glance. I couldn’t help but giggle. 

‘’Partly,’’ Adam joked as he grabbed his leather jacket from off the chair, ‘’But I don’t want to intrude on you ladies so I will be going now. Got to get my bike to the shop.’’ My heart fell a little bit, but I quickly scolded myself inwardly. 

‘’Good to see you again Adam.’’ Liz called, clearly holding back a laugh as Adam made his way towards the door. Adam waved and I opened the door for him and followed him outside.

‘’Now, where were we?’’ Adam said suddenly from behind me. He spun me around and tipped my chin back with his finger. My stomach fluttered with butterflies as I looked into his eyes, full of teasing. 

‘’We were at the part where you were going to kiss me right?’’ I said boldly, surprising Adam (and myself) who was so used to my shyness already. He chuckled.   
‘’Right you are.’’ He leaned in slowly and I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine, but they never came. I opened one eye to see Adam still inches away from my face but he wasn’t kissing me. Unfortunately. 

‘’Adam?’’ I whispered. 

‘’ Don’t take this personally, but I am not going to kiss you right now.’’ I arched an eyebrow and stepped away from him. 

‘’Why not?’’ 

‘’Don’t get me wrong,’’ Adam started, running his hand through his black hair, almost looking stressed out, ‘’I really want to kiss you, believe me. But I want to take you out first. I want to take you out tomorrow at 8:30 to this great place and when I take you home I’ll kiss you, I’ll kiss you so hard because I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I first saw you.’’ I stared at Adam, open-mouthed and shocked at this sudden confession. Adam grinned and he reached out and ran his hand through my messy hair. 

‘’I’ll see you tomorrow at 8:30 then.’’ I said in a soft voice and Adam winked at me. 

‘’You will.’’ He promised and I watched as he heaved his motorcycle up and he made his way to the road. ‘’By the way,’’ He called back at me, ‘’I wrote my number on your coffee table, I hope you don’t mind but I really think you should call me.’’ I laughed at his open flirting, and I nodded, giving him a wave. 

‘’Hey, put on that helmet!’’ I cried out as he started the motor. He gave me a sheepish smile and thumbs up and placed the helmet on his head. I watched as he disappeared around the corner. I sighed. Liza was going to give me so much shit. 

‘’Can you tell me what the hell that was?’’ Liza asked as soon as I got back inside. I sighed deeply, hand still on the door. 

‘’I know you’re mad-‘’ I began but was cut off by Liza.

‘’I’m not Ro, I’m just…’’ She paused, looking for the words as she gave a huge laugh, ‘’This is so not you! Don’t get me wrong, I love it, he’s hot and everything, but what exactly was he doing here?’’ 

‘’I was outside and he was biking past but when he saw me he took a tumble and I decided to help him out, that’s it!’’ I explained, turning away, attempting to busy myself. ‘’It was a coincidence.’’ I heard a disbelieving snort from behind me. 

‘’He was shirtless. Are you sure nothing happened between you guys?’’ 

‘’I’m completely sure!’’ I lied through my teeth, ‘’We’re just friends.’’ 

‘’Right…that explains why he wrote his number down on the table with sharpie and added a heart next to it.’’ My heart leaped and I whipped around. I had forgotten what Adam had told me. I craned my neck over to look t the coffee table and saw a scrawled phone number with a heart drawn next to it. I smiled to myself and I heard Liza sigh. 

 

Adam. 

 

Everything was going great until I got a call from my mother. My nagging, nosy, truly annoying mother who reminded me too much of myself. I sighed deeply as I stared at the caller ID on my phone. She just had to come and ruin the day.

‘’Hey Ma, ’’ I greeted and heard my mother grumble something about my nickname for her. ‘’What do you want?’’ I almost felt bad for being an asshole for a second. 

‘’Well nice to hear your voice too Adam, ‘’ my mother’s voice said through the phone. I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache coming on. 

‘’Sorry Ma, yes it’s nice to hear from you.’’ I apologized. 

‘’Never mind that,’’ My mom said, ‘’you know it’s your fathers birthday this weekend do you not?’’ 

‘’Of course I knew that Ma, I’m not completely the horrible son you make me out to be.’’ I replied as I frantically grabbed a pen and scribbled the date onto my calendar hanging in the kitchen. 

‘’Whatever you say son,’’ My mother said, rightfully not believing a word I said, ‘’Anyway, I expect you to be there for the big family party.’’ I groaned like a whiny twelve year old. 

‘’That party you guys always have at the cottage which is like 34 hours away?’’ I asked, ‘’The one where we have to sleepover?’’ 

‘’Yes, you know that one Adam.’’ She scolded and I could already see her disapproving face, ‘’I want you there this time okay?’’ 

‘’Ma, I got plans.’’ I interjected. I really was not looking forward to a weekend with my family; I’d prefer a weekend with Rowan. 

‘’Well cancel them.’’ I rolled my eyes. 

‘’Fine, whatever.’’ 

‘’And I expect you to be on your best behaviour alright?’’ My mother told me, acting as if I really was a twelve year old kid. ‘’No more of your hooker girlfriends and whatever other nonsense you have going on in your life. I want you pretend that you actually have you life in order.’’ I remained silent at this. My parents never liked the fact that I dropped out of university to become an actor, but they didn’t try and stop me. All they did was criticize me. They were ashamed of me. I was the family black sheep. And sometimes it hurt. 

‘’Ma, I do have my life in order.’’ I stated and she laughed. Ouch. 

‘’Adam, you’re life is far from being in order, don’t be stupid,’’ She said scathingly, ‘’You don’t have a girlfriend, you don’t have a job-‘’

‘’For your information, I do have a girlfriend, and about the job, I’m working on it.’’ I snapped, finally fed up. A pause of silence from my mother. 

‘’You have a girlfriend?’’ She asked. Of course it was the girlfriend she cared about and not my job. 

‘’Uh, yes. I do.’’ I muttered. That was a lie. 

‘’Well then you can bring her to the party!’’ My mother said, which sounded more like an order than a suggestion. 

‘’What the hell? No way!’’ I cried.

‘’If you bring your girlfriend Adam I swear I’ll leave you alone after this.’’ She offered. I paused. That was tempting. 

‘’Fine. I’ll see you this weekend then.’’ I replied finally, and without waiting for her reply I hung up. Usually I wouldn’t mind bringing a girl to a family gathering. Actually, It was my go-to when I wanted to get rid of one. But I didn’t have a girlfriend. Yet. Rowan would have to do, although I actually wanted to keep her around, not scare her away. I tossed my phone on the table and sat down, defeated. I was going to have to ask her to be my girlfriend for a weekend. I just hoped that she wouldn’t turn tail and run.


End file.
